The known headrest of EP 0,974,484 is a crash-active headrest wherein, when a crash signal is generated, the support part that has a head support surface and that is supported on a rear main body is shifted forward in a forward or X direction is toward the back of the head of the vehicle occupant. Since in an accident the travel time is relatively short and hence the horizontal forward travel has to be effected relatively quickly, the horizontal travel is often relatively short in the case of crash-active headrests of this type for physiological reasons.
However, in actual use as shown by way of example in EP 730,993 (see [0024] here], it is necessary to have greater horizontal travel.
Headrests with longer horizontal travel are known, for example, from DE 31 09 592. In the case of this known headrest (see DE 31 09 592, FIG. 2), the entire head including its padding is shifted horizontally forward by a rack-and-pinion linkage relative to a support formed by two support rods. Since the rack must fit with its entire horizontal length in the casing of the headrest, the known headrest of DE 31 09 592 must be very deep, i.e. have a relatively voluminous design.